without noticed
by justronnie
Summary: This is her second chance


With a grunt against her lips I find the wall. She is all around me and still is not enogh. This is my second chance, she is.

I couldn`t belive it when she walk through those doors whit her husband behind her and their baby in his arms. She looked so beautiful with that awful leather jacket, that now is some where on the flor. I blushed, and I don`t blush.

Her hands are soft against my skin, although she is rough around the corners. And each one of her touches feel like a flame on it`s path.

Her dres is hunging loose and one strap has fallen from her shoulder. Her face is blush and her breath hot on my neck. Is an arouse sensation to feel the harsh wall on my back and her soft touches on my body.

I couldn`t refrain any more. I had to tell her how I felt when the ceremony ended.

-"I will fight for you."- I clamed.

-"I will fight because spending these months apart with no way to reach for you made me realize that I love you, more than a friend should love another. I am in love with you Emma and I will fight for you."-

Her eyes where looking at me with tenderness and I just had to kiss her.

My surprise when she kiss me back was expressed with a moan. And in a smoke cloud both purple and white we were summoned to my house. To my bedroom. To this moment when she is trying to take out my dress and I'm trying to hold on tight. I don't want to make her do something she might regret later.

With both hands on her shoulders I give a little push, just enough for her to look in to my eyes.

-"I don't want you to regret this. We can take it slow. We should talk to your husband first maybe?"- I say. I don't want to hurt him. I'm not that person any more.

-"There is nothing to talk about. Soon there would be no husband."- She say taking a step back. But holding my hands in hers.

-"Hook and I…it was a mistake and we both have realize it. We`re running for divorce, we didn't tell anybody because we though it wasn't the right time."-

She says while leading me to my bed.

-"So trust me when I say we`re not hurting anybody. He has been living in the Jolly Rogers for a week now."-

Her palm is on my cheek and I close my eyes and lean into her touch.

-"Sorry I didn't said it before, Regina; I love you too. I've been in love with you since you give me your memories of raising Henry. "-

And between tears we kiss again, a kiss that blows from us, a true love`s kiss and I realize that I am not the only one with tears in her eyes.

But these are happy tears.

I puff our clothes away because I have no more patience, and the gasp that comes from her mouth is worth it.

I smile into our kiss and push her once more, but this time she lands on the bed.

I take a second to cherish her. All her beauty is spread on the bed and it take my breath away. She is worth fighting for.

Her pale skin contrasts the dark color of my bedspread, as it was framed. A master piece. Her tight muscles contracting as I look at her, as if she could fell my stare. A moan escaped my mouth when I see her moisture between her tights. And I can't wait any longer. I crawled above her. And when my knees touch her legs there is a moan coming from her, and is an exquisite sound I intend to hear again. I put my hand on her hips and ground her to the bed, another moan, my hands travel from her hips to her breasts, where I can fell her nipples getting hard against my palms, and that's when she take her hands to my hips, pulling me down on her pubis with urgent. Is my turn to moan, and I know she can feel how wet I am.

I see her pupils getting darker as I start to rub myself against her. She is guiding my movements, but I am a Queen and demand her lips on mine. This kiss is different, this shows my desire for her is all tongue and teeth, is anxious, and demanding.

I want more and with a swift movement I get my right hand under me, touching her most sensitive part, I easily find her clit and start a circular movement. Her moan is trapped in my mouth, and I lower my fingers to her entrance, she is so wet, so ready, so beautiful. I place my right leg between hers and enter her with one finger, the sound that came from her mouth is sweet and longing, just one finger as a promise for more, I bight her lower lip and then add another finger, finding the little rough patch inside her that makes her arch into my touch, I use my tight to give me more deep and I grind my hips to hers.

I needed to stop the kiss to moan into her ear. A hand surprises me when I feel it between my folds, in my clit, I thrust into her a couple more times and she is coming between my fingers, and as she spasm I reach my relief.

Our foreheads are pressing together as our breath mingles, while we recover from our love making.

Love making; it has been a while since I thought about sex as love making, she once more has made me recover a piece of me long forgotten, that's why I love her. She taught me to love myself, to have faith in me.

This is my second chance and I will treasure it, this time I'm move by love, this time I won't make any mistakes.

Y crawl between her arms and settle there, where we fall asleep like I fell in love; without noticed.


End file.
